Naruto the Trickster Summoner
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from toxicknightmaremoon. In this one Naruto is trying to find out why when he tries to show his team, why the animals he summons don't come out. He decides to ask them himself. Enjoy :)
Naruto was training hard in the woods away from alls eyes. He didn't know what he w was doing wrong. He could summon the animals, he has before but when it's time to show off his summoning nothing comes. Kakashi-sensei doesn't believe him neither does Sasuke or Sakura.

Flashback:

"Hey guys! Hey come check this out!" says Naruto, excited

"What is it Naruto?" asks Sakura, curious

"I finally got it! I can summon them like asked! But I can do more then one!" says Naruto

"Let's see it Naruto." says Kakashi-sensei

Naruto smiles and gets out the Racoon scroll but when he tried to summon him nothing happened. He looked confused then tried the other scrolls. The same happened nothing happened.

"No! I swear it happened! I saw it! Yesterday I made them all!" says Naruto

"Keep practicing." says Kakashi-sensei, patting his shoulder

"Idiot" mumbles Sasuke

Sakura shook her head apologetic trying to be nicer to Naruto, she's grown to find Naruto as a best friend. Naruto slumped defeated and confused at the same time but refused to give up. He decided to try again alone after practice, he was alone when he got it. He even practiced several times to make sure that it worked and he wasn't dreaming. He even was able to stop the one from getting him into anymore trouble. He already had to do several chores because of him. It took him all night to do all the chores it was 2 am before he could go to bed then was woke up at 6 am for this morning's training.

Back to now:

It's not fair, he worked hard on that summoning. He was going to have them show the trucks they did together. He grumbles and gets out the scrolls. He decides to summon raccoon first. He hates raccoon he's always trying to get him into trouble. He does the motions and summons raccoon. He stops raccoon from trying to escape.

"Knock it off!" says Naruto

"Oh come on, Naruto. You love pranks" says Raccoon

"Not when they physically hurt someone" says Naruto

"Hmph" says Raccoon

"I have some questions for you" says Naruto

"What is it?" says Raccoon

"When I summoned you why didn't you come?" asks Naruto

"Because I'm not suppose to be used to show off to your friends. I'll be going now" says Racoon

He disappears before Naruto could ask him another questions.

"Damn it. " says Naruto

He puts away Racoon's scroll away and gets out the twin ally cats scroll. He summons them both remembering their just babies and might not be able to answer his question. He pets them and cuddles them, he loves these two.

"Hey there. Can I ask you a questions?" asks Naruto

They both nod excitedly, more at the attention then anything. Naruto has to remember not to summon them on tomorrow's mission.

"Great! Racoon told me that I couldn't summon him to show off to my friends. What did he mean by that?" asks Naruto

They both shrug unsure what he meant by that.

"Thanks. We'll play again later." promises Naruto

He then made them go back to where he summoned them. He gets out the three ravens. He some how could translate what all these animals were saying with no effort.

"Hey guys. Hmm? Sorry no tricks today I should be heading to bed soon. Early morning." says Naruto

"Then why did you summon us?" they ask

"I have a question for you. raccoon told me I couldn't summon him just to show off to my friends. What did he mean?" asks Naruto

"Tricks and missions! Tricks and missions! Bye bye!" says the ravens

"Wait!" calls Naruto

They didn't they disappeared without waiting. He sighs he has time for two more summonings. He decides on the trickster hyenas and the wise monkeys. First he'll do the hyenas he can stop them from running off and the monkeys annoy him. He summons them next all four of them, he's glad there is only two monkeys.

"Hey guys. Don't even think about it. We're not playing tricks today." says Naruto

"Aww! No fun!" says the hyenas

"I know I love tricks too. Can I ask you something?" asks Naruto

"Then tricks?" asks the hyenas

"How about I have a mission tomorrow, the day after?" asks Naruto

"Yay! What's your question?" asks the hyenas

"I asked raccoon why any of you guys didn't come earlier today and he said he couldn't be used to show off to my friends. The crows just repeated tricks and missions. What did they mean?" asks Naruto

"We don't know about missions as we can't be used on them. But tricks is easy we play tricks not showing off!" says the hyenas, before disappearing

"Oh come on!" says Naruto

He sighs and rubs his temples. He goes ahead and summons the monkeys and before they talk he explains the situation.

"We can't tell that Naruto." says the monkeys

"And why the hell not?" asks Naruto, frustrated

"That is something you have to figure out on your own." says the monkeys.

They then disappeared as well. Naruto grumbled and sighed, he had to go to bed. Needless to say he didn't sleep well that night, he couldn't get what they said out of his head. Morning came and it was time for his mission, they left and he didn't hear Sakura call his name and tell him to duck until Sasuke moved him out of the way.

"What's your problem, Sasuke?!" asks Naruto

"I could have let you die, Naruto! Most people say thank you for saving their life! I know you can't summon but damn get your head in the game!" says Sasuke

He looks up and sees the kani that hit the tree where his head was.

"Uh. Thanks" says Naruto

They both got up and hid then he got it. They could only be summoned for certain things. The hyenas and the raccoon could only be summoned for tricks. The ravens could be summoned for missions and tricks. The monkeys could only be summoned for missions. Then what could the foxes be summoned for ? One way to find out he gets out the five fox scroll and tries to summon them and it worked.

"We're here to help, Naruto!" they say

"You can be used on missions! Sweet! Alright let's go!" says Naruto

"Fun!" they say

Sasuke stood their dumbfounded but shook their head clear if they stood their they would end up dead. The mission continued on even Sakura almost fell out of her tree seeing the foxes next to Naruto.

"Yahoo!" says Naruto

Much like he did when he was a kid in school. He grabs Sasukes hand and gets him to run again before going back to work on their mission. They get their attackers tied up and on their way to jail. They decide not to stop for the night as every time these guys are captured when the ninjas fall asleep, they escape and tie up the ninjas instead. They wouldn't let that happen to them despite their tiredness they started walking home. When they got home the next day, every one was exhausted. They went to bed then later that afternoon Naruto got out the raccoon's, hyenas, and the raven's scrolls.

"Hey. Ready to play some tricks?" asks Naruto

"Woo!" they all said at once

"Alright! Let's not get caught this time" says Naruto

Off they go to play some tricks like they did when they first meet. This time Naruto stopped raccoon from physically hurting anyone. They played all sorts of tricks and pranks on people for three days Naruto was starting to get. On the third day they noticed Kakashi was in the perfect position to get revenge on for the butt thing.

"Hey raccoon, can you distract Kakashi for a minute? I got an idea." says Naruto

"Sure" says Racoon, getting excited

"Alright!" says Naruto

Racoon went up and distracted Kakashi for a minute while Naruto got in position.

"Okay don't announce yourself. He'll know I'm there" Naruto says to himself

When he saw Kakashi distracted he sent him flying through the air.

"Fire Charkra! Woohoo! Great job, racoon." says Naruto

They high five and laugh until they saw a not so pleased Kakashi standing behind them.

"So Naruto is the trickster summoner, hmm? Well I love tricks too." says Kakashi

"um..Naruto? What do we do?" asks Racoon

"Run!" says Naruto

Off the two go with Kakashi running after them. Though they don't get far as Kakashi got them back. They decided not to get Kakashi ever again until they learn to run after they prank someone that is.

The End


End file.
